


Bad Dreaming

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Prompt: Hi, if this prompt inspires you, maybe Steve and Bucky come home from a mission and Tony’s going through a depressive episode. Lots of understanding and supportive Bucky and Steve helping Tony get through this bad time. (For the Angst request) Thank You :)Requested by:biivory69on tumblr!





	Bad Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore like... Cap: Civil War and everything after.

The mission had been a success, even if Clint did return with a few more bruises than he would have liked, but Bucky  _ did _ tell him to take cover. Instead the archer went for the unexploded arrow, taking a hit in the process and needing Steve to save his ass.

“It’s not like you even make them yourself anymore,” Bucky sighed at Clint after arriving back at the tower.

“But it didn’t explode,” Clint argued as they boarded the elevator that would take them from the hangar to the common floor. “I could try using it again.”

Steve shrugged at him. “Or it might be a dud.”

“Doubt it. Tony doesn’t make duds.”

The elevator arrived at their destination, the doors opening to reveal Natasha sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. She watched the three men walk in. “Welcome back, guys.”

“Hey, Nat,” Clint returned, joining her on the couch.

“Do you know where Tony is?” Steve asked her as he realized his and Bucky’s boyfriend wasn’t there to greet them.

“I haven’t seen him all day,” she told him. “I thought he was out saving the day with you.”

“Not with us.” Clint put his feet up on the coffee table. “Really could have used him though.”

Steve turned to Bucky, the other man’s brows drawn together as he frowned. “Do you think he’s still in there?”

With a deep sigh, Bucky nodded. “Probably. He probably hasn’t even eaten.”

“Maybe doesn’t realize we were gone.”

“You think it might be that bad?” Bucky murmured, frown worsening.

“We won’t know until we get there.”

The two gave a quick farewell to their friends before going back to the elevator once more, riding it down to the lab. The last time they spoke to Tony was hours before the mission came in, and at the time he had informed them he would only be doing small upgrades. It was now nearing eighteen hours since.

The doors opened to Tony’s lab. At first they thought he might not be in there after all, but then they heard his voice coming from behind a new armor they hadn’t seen before. It looked slimmer than past models, more like a second skin for the genius than what it really was. A second new armor, even less finished, sat lifelessly nearby, darkened eyes seeming to watch the men as they approached.

“Tony?”

The genius paused his progress, peeking around the armor. “Hey, guys.”

“Kitten, what are you doing?” Bucky gently questioned. “This isn’t a small upgrade.”

“No,” Tony agreed, giving him a confused look. “This is the design I told you guys about earlier.”

“When?”

“Today?”

“Tony, honey, we weren’t here,” Steve informed him, coming closer. “We were on a mission.”

“Oh.” Tony turned his attention to his stained hands as his lovers stopped by him. “That explains a bit. Guess I dreamed it. That’s actually a relief.”

Bucky sat on the floor beside him. “What happened?”

“Some stuff that… really left a lasting impression. I believed it after not seeing you two again.”

“What did you believe?” Steve asked this time.

“That I was too much. That you guys were done.” Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face, dark smudges marking his skin. “That you were tired of my anxiety over aliens and safety and that I was being ridiculous.”

“No, kitten,” Bucky said as he placed a hand on Tony’s knee. “We’re never gonna tell you that.”

“But do you ever think it?”

“Of course not. I honestly think you’re brave for wanting to face them after what you saw.”

“You do?” Tony’s voice implied disbelief at Bucky’s words, but he did look at him, hope shining in his coffee colored eyes.

“I really do. I think you’re very, very brave.”

“And when it does happen, if it does happen, you won’t be alone,” Steve spoke up, getting Tony’s attention next. “We’ll be right beside you, always.”

“You mean it?” Tony murmured.

“I do, honey, I do.”

Tony bit his lip. The dream had upset him so much. He knew he was hard to live with, that sometimes his fears would consume him. When he heard dream Steve and dream Bucky say that they had enough, well… of course he believed it. It wouldn’t be the first time.

But to hear them now, he found what they told him difficult to believe. He loved them, wanted to believe they loved him too, but the idea that they wanted to stay seemed… strange.

“Tony? Kitten, you with us?”

“Tony, honey?”

“Yeah,” he assured with a shaky voice. “Yeah, with you.”

“We love you, you know,” Steve told him. “You won’t chase us away so easily.”

“He’s right,” Bucky chimed in. “We’re staying right here, with you, always.”

Staring at them both with eyes that stung with unshed tears, Tony whispered, “Really? You really mean it?”

“Always, kitten.”

“Always with you. To the end of the line includes you too now, remember?”

Tony sniffled. “I love you guys.”

“We love you, Tony.”


End file.
